


Playing Dread Wolf

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!lavellan, sub!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After overhearing a conversation between some young Dalish elves Solas asks Lavellan what it means to play 'Dread Wolf and first'. Lavellan decides to show him. </p>
<p>A kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dread Wolf

After a hard slog in the Exalted Plains Inquisitor Aileen Lavellan liked to unwind in the evening by enjoying a quiet glass of wine and the company of her lover Solas. And of course the privacy her grand rooms provided them that was so lacking in a camp.

 

‘I’ve been meaning to ask you about something, once we had a moment alone.’ Solas said as they settled on to the chaise to watch the sun set.

 

‘What is it?’ Aileen asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

 

He sighed, ‘I’ll probably be sorry I asked, but what does it mean to play “Dread Wolf and First”?’

 

Aileen bit her lip to stifle her giggles. ‘Where did you hear that?’

 

‘I overheard one of the young Dalish hunters we met talking about it last week.’ He frowned at her obvious mirth. ‘Why? What did I say?’

 

‘Well…it’s a lot like playing “Hunter and Halla”.’

 

Solas’ face remained a confused frown.

 

‘It’s role playing.’ Aileen elaborated, a plan forming in her mind. ‘You know, something lovers might do?’ she leaned towards him and smile suggestively.

 

‘Oh,’ Solas said looking away as his ears when a very adorable shade of pink. ‘You don’t need to say anymore.’

 

‘Well then, how about I show you instead?’ Aileen asked.

 

She slipped of the chaise and took his wine glass and her own to the desk before doing her best to prowl back to him.

 

‘You have been a naughty First,’ She purred. ‘You didn’t listen to your Keeper’s warnings and now the Dread Wolf if going to take you.’

 

Solas looked up at her with disbelief as she straddled his lap. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him down. He presented an unmovable wall of elf.

 

‘This will be much easier for us both, little elf, if you cooperate. I won’t have to punish you too cruelly.’ Aileen whispered as she bent to kiss his neck.

 

‘Why would I cooperate with this ridiculous game?’ Solas asked indigently, though he did lean to give her better access to his neck. Aileen smirked, he liked having his neck Kissed. ‘This really is the most, Ah!’

 

Solas’ words where cut short as Aileen nipped his neck. He went still and stiff under her and she pulled back alarmed she had gone too far.

 

‘Vhenan’ He almost moaned the word, and looked at her with hunger.

Aileen showily leant forward and took the lobe of an ear between her teeth. Soles brought his hands to her waist and pulled her to him as she gently tugged. Running her teeth over the tip of his ear won her a shudder.

 

‘Do you want to play now?’ she breathed.

 

He nodded ‘yes.’

 

‘That is” Yes, Mistress Dread Wolf” To you.’

 

Solas hesitated for a heartbeat. ‘Yes, Mistress Dread Wolf.’

 

Aileen slipped from his grasp and flitted to her vanity where she dug out some silk ribbons. Returning to Solas she pushed him onto his back again, this time he obliged.

 

‘We should have a watchword. If you want me to stop say, ‘Tea’ and I will.’

 

‘Understood’

 

Aileen took the first of his arms and straddling his chest tied it over his head, tethering it to the leg of the chaise. She did the same with the second, and sat back to admire the site of Solas under her power.

 

‘Let’s see what we have here.’ She cooed pushing up his tunic to expose his subtly muscled abdomen and lean waist. ‘Delectable.’ She kisses and nibbled down his ribs extracting pants in return.

 

‘A most delicious specimen of young elf.’ Aileen purred as she unlaced his leggings and began to slide them down. ‘Far too sweet and juicy to let you get away un-tasted.’ She presses he teeth into the soft pale skin at the very top of his thigh and Solas cried out and jerked beneath her.

 

Aileen glanced up at Solas’ face. He stared back with eyes dark with want.

 

‘Please, take me Vhenan.’

 

‘Un uh,’ Aileen scolded. ‘How do you address me?’

 

‘Take me, Mistress Dread Wolf.’ He moaned pressing his face into his arm.

 

Discarding her own clothes Aileen climbed onto Solas’ lap. ‘You’ve made a mistake,’ She warned him as she eased on to his length, ‘if you think I’m doing this for your pleasure. You forget I have you as my prisoner, and I intend to take my pleasure from you.’

 

Aileen began a painfully slow rhythm as she moved her hips against Solas. He watched her intensely groaning as she teasingly rocked out a rhythm that was too slow and gentle to do anymore than build his desire for her. She greatly enjoyed seeing his face and chest flush pink, and his arms strain and grip the edge of the seat lest he rip the ribbons and grasp her hips like he wanted and force a faster pace. He could have, Solas let her have control and she loved him for it.

 

Beginning to pant, Aileen lifted her hands from Solas’ chest to touch her own body, her fingers stroked the soft skin of her waist and breasts before teasing her nipples. The fence blue eyes boring into her and devouring her every move added an extra tingling excitement to the experience. One hand pulled a pebbled bud while the other dipped to just above where their bodies joined.

 

Aileen locked her eyes with Solas’ as she brought herself to orgasm and collapsed moaning onto his half-exposed chest.

 

She shuddered and tried to regain her breath while he squirmed and panted beneath her.

 

‘Please, please please Mistress Dread Wolf,’ Solas chanted in her ear, ‘Please give me release.’

 

‘Hmm, yes of course.’ Aileen tried to lift herself on wobbling limbs.

 

There was the unmistakable sound of ripping silk and suddenly Solas’ arms where around her and he was flipping her onto her back.

 

‘You merciless woman.’ He breathed into her neck. ‘Enchantress of my soul and siren to my loins.’

 

And then he was moving inside her, a steadying firm rhythm that sent liquid gold shooting along her excited nerves.

 

‘You bewitch me.’

 

Aileen could only grasp Solas by the shoulders and moan in ecstasy as his pace increased.

 

‘Bite me.’ He asked.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Please, Mistress, bite me.’ Solas pulled his head aside exposing his neck.

 

Aileen obliged, bribing her mouth up to his neck. Solas gasped and shuddered as he came undone in her arms.

 

As they lay while their hearts calmed and the sweat cooled on their skin Aileen stroked the angry red mark she’d left on Solas’ neck.

 

‘I think you enjoyed yourself in the end.’ She told him.

 

Solas lifted his head to look at her. ‘I did.’ He admitted. ‘But,’ He smiled wickedly, ‘next time I get to be the Dread Wolf.’


End file.
